Rise of the Supreme Being
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: Kazuma is neglected by his parent for his sibling. One day, he meant a Nephalem ruler, who offer him a new life, and perhaps started a new of era of coexist with other races. Godlike OC. OC x Massive Harem. Multi crossover.


In a room, Kazuma pack up his entire thing and seal them in the scroll. He went to the window and quickly went out the village with the skill that he has train all by himself. Kazuma may it out and head to the out of the border of the Land of Fire. He has over heard his parent talking about taking away his inheritance.

-Flashback-

_Kazuma wake up feeling thirsty. He walks down stair and grab glass milk in the refrigerator. Kazuma finish up as he put the glass and walk into his room._

_"Aren't we pushing Naruko and Arashi to hard? They are still six year old. Don't you think we can tone down their training a little?" Kushina asked. She have long red hair, violet eyes, peach skin, wear a white shirt, green apron, and blue sandals._

_"I don't think so Kushi-chan. Yes, we are pushing them than normal. But they are going to become ninja soon. What if they go on mission and encounter an enemy and get themself kill?" Minato asked. He has blond spikey hair, blue eyes, peach skin, wear a blue shirt, blue pants, and blue sandals._

_"I suppose you right. I teach them the Uzumaki sealing."_

_"I going to teach them the Rasengan and given them the toad contract. I also want to talk with you about something."_

_"What is it?"_

_"I was thinking. I wanted to acknowledge Naruko and Arashi to be heirs to the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan." This has Kushina and Kazuma shock._

_"But Mina-kun, what about Kazuma? He's the eldest and being heir is his birthright!"_

_Minato just wave his hand. "I knew that. But they are stronger than him, and the political training training they have. They will also make a better clan leader than Kazuma. It'll be ok, after we make the announcement. We'll sit down and explain it to him. I'm sure he'll understand. And then, as long we keep loving. I'm sure he'll get over it."_

_Kushina just sigh and said, "Alright, if you sure about this then I guess I fine."_

_Behind the door, Kazuma's body trembles as he clenches his fist in rage and anger. Tear stream came down. They didn't love him at all! They don't even care if he live or die. He started plan to leave the village._

-Flash back end-

He trains himself in secret so they could love him. But only get betrayed! They are some people that care for him. But it just too painful to stay.

-Inside his mind-

A man, with blue spikey hair, ruby red eyes, peach skin, wear a black trench coat, black pant, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. Also, his face looks like the older version of Kazuma! He let out a sigh and said, "Normally I can't interfere with people's lives. Even to my reincarnation. But..." He clenches his fist. "His have suffered too much pain. I may not have a child of my own. But I know about family, parenting, even children. I need him to get somewhere safe so we can merge." He raises his hand as ball of light appear.

-Playing opening Journey through Decade-

_As the instrumental plays, the screne show Kazuma standing on the glass frield blow. "The ruler of the nephalem, Kazuma Kusagari. What kind of future does he seek?"_

_Mi-ageru hoshi. Sorezore no rekishi ga, kagayaite. (I look up at the stars. Various sagas are shining)_

_It changes as he red hair Kazuma look at the viewer as Konoha appear in the back. Then change to the blue hair Kazuma as the background change to the worlds and Yoko behind him hugging. The scene change to Kazuma created a Ray Sphere._

_Seiza no you. Sen ga musubu shunkan, hajimaru legend. (Just like the constellations...only by connected them with a lines, does a legend start.)_

_Image of his friends appear in different spot. Then Yoko appears making Kazuma look at her. The scene changes to Tsukiko stand as a moon appear in the background._

_Dorora. Yurameku, jikuu koete. Tobikomu meisou sure Parallel World! (Aurora. Go through the flickering dimensions. Dive into that straying parallel world!)_

_Yoko place her hand on her chest when the scene change to Kazuma surround by many weapons. Then Tsukiko look up at the night sky as the scene change to Kazuma being surrounded by the enemy._

_On the road. Daremo tabi no touchuu. Hontou no jibun jishin deau tame. (On the road. Everyone is in the middle of a journey...to find the real self.)_

_Then Kazuma grab his weapons and start attacking. The scene change Kazuma is on a Suzuki G Strider, then on a horse. And it changes to when the enemy coming from behind as Kazuma stab him._

_Atarashii yoake to tsuzuku michi ni kawaru no darou. (The road is probably continued to change forward a new dawn.)_

_The scene change to when the red hair Kazuma as a hand reach out from the Creator as a flash of light appear. Then the scene change as Kazuma standing with demon wings on his right and angel wings on his left._

_Mokugeki se yo. Jounery through Decade. (Be witness to it...)_

_Then particles fell forming a title, "__Rise of the Ultimate Being__" _

-opening end-

While Kazuma is running, the skies suddenly start to rain. He looks around and found a nearby cave. Kazuma went inside until the rain is clear. He suddenly started to feel sleepy as he laid his head on the cold ground.

"Oi, kid. Wake up." A voice called making Kazuma open his eyes to see a white plain. He looks around to see a man.

"Who are you?"

(Play Bleach ost 1 track 1)

"Me?" He walks up to him. "I am the true Kazuma, the Creator and Destroyer of all." Kazuma's eyes went wide. How is he the true Kazuma is he is Kazuma himself. This is just too confusing. "It is...for you. I, however been living inside you for a long time." Suddenly, the white plain is replaced be stars and planet as they are floating. "You see Kazuma. I am the true being who is the creation of all." Kazuma was shock about this. "But I'm not god, or in this case. The god king or queen, the ruler of heaven, gods, and angels. No, I am the former ruler. I am known now, as a nephalem (Not Nephilim, look up on powerwikia, or google). We are hybrid of angel and demon. We hold the power of light and darkness. Creation and Destruction. Life and Death. Time and Space. We are the most power being of them all. I am the ruler of the nephalem, the very first nephalem. There is transcendent form all life might have gained. In our transcendent form, we are powerful as the gods, or surpass them. Even devil king or queen, the ruler of hell, devils, and demon. We see differently what they cannot. Open new path. Kazuma, if you wonder why they neglected you is not just to control the Yoko's power, but Minato did it for the prophecy." Kazuma was shock about this and anger. But he is confused who is Yoko. "Yoko, also known as Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine tails of fox.)" Kazuma mind have blown away. The Yoko is a girl! Creator let out a smile. "Yes she is."

"What is it you want to talk to me?" Creator smile as it change to a palace in the throne room.

"I have just created the original world, for the original humans. However, more worlds have been created. Parallel, alternated, Shadow. All kind of different world is created. Thing came from the original world." Kazuma was shock and confuse about this.

"Original world?"

"Yes, the world you're living in is from the anime call 'Naruto', who is the boy version of Naruko." Kazuma went pale seeing Naruko a guy. "There also a female version of you." Kazuma went even paler than Orochimaru. But the words from the Creator sink in.

"So... Our whole life is nothing more from an anime..?" Kazuma as the Creator nodded. "But why is this world is different from the Naruto?"

"Because you are in it. You exist because of me. But there are other versions of you who don't have me."

"There more than me with and without you?"

"Yes."

"But why me?"

"I was born ninety billion years ago. There are other races before humanity were created."

"Really?" Creator nod

"There are the angel, demon, nephalem, and ancient race. Each world has their own ancient race. They own enemies. The ancient race die protecting the universe of their own world. Some still exist, some are extinct." Kazuma let out a proud smile because these ancient races protected what any other couldn't. "But there is something I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to start a new life?" Kazuma was shock about this. But he nodded. "Good, once we merge, all of my power will be given to you. But..." His eyes soften. "Can you forgive Yoko?"

Kazuma pause for a moment. He has thought of why Yoko attacks the village. "I want to hear her side of the story." Creator let out a smile.

(End Bleach ost 1 track 1)

"Alright. Also, you must release Tsukiko when we done." He extends his right hand for a handshake. Kazuma grab his hand as they started to glow. "Also, get many women as possible! I'm sure they who love a man like you!" He let out a sly grin making Kazuma blush.

"YOU PERVERT NEPHALEM!" Kazuma shouted as the light cover them. He opens his eyes to see a sewer. He looks down to the water to see his appearance change. He has blue spikey hair, ruby red eyes, his face lost their baby fat to change into a handsome man, and he is slightly taller. Kazuma heard crying deep below. He ran down to see a large gate. Kazuma walk pass the bar and found a man, with long crimson hair, red fox ears, peach skin, hourglass body, dd-cup wear a red kimono with orange fox on it, and have red tail! "Yoko." She flinches as she turns around to see her blood red eyes. "Yo-" Kaszuma was cut off when Yoko tackles him.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Yoko cried as Kazuma shock by this. But quickly got over it as he rubs his hand by the back of her head.

"It's ok."

"No it's not! I made your life terribly! If I wasn't under control and attack, then none of this will happen!" Kazuma was more shock. She was being control during the attack.

"Who control you?"

"Madara Uchiha." Kazuma was shock to the core.

"Yoko." She looks up to him. "Does he see you as a weapon? Does he force you against your will?"

"Yes." Kazuma clench his fist in anger.

"I forgive you. I'm going to teach that bastard a lesson!" Yoko was shock.

"But why? I am a demon..."

"You maybe a demon. But you are no heartless monster. Even demon can have heart, love, even cry." Kazuma hug her. "So don't punish yourself. It's not your fault." Yoko cry tear of joy as she hugs back.

"Thank you." They stay like this for a minute. They let out as they stare each other in the face. Kazuma let out a smile making Yoko blush. "But, how do you know my name?" Kazuma place his finger on her forehead sending his memory. "So, you became a nephalem."

"Yes, and now I'm going to free Tsukiko." Kazuma said as he exits his mindskape. He walks out of the cave to see the clear night sky. He raises his right hand as a crest appears. Then a beam of light came down in front of Kazuma. The light die down to see a woman, with black hair, black wolf ears, ten black wolf tails, red eyes, peach skin, and naked like a new born baby!

"Where am I?" She asked when she notices Kazuma. "A human?!" She got into a fighting stance as Kazuma raise his hand.

"Whoa! Whoa! I don't want to fight you. Is that any way to thank a person for freeing you, Tsukiko?" Kazuma asked shocking Tsukiko.

"How did you know my name?" Kazuma smile making her blush. Then a crest appears beside him as Yoko appears. "Yoko?!"

"Hi, Tsukiko." Yoko said. "I'm sure you want an explanation?"

"Yes." Tsukiko said. They started to explain that happen. Kazuma neglecting, abuse, rob of his inheritance, and becoming a nephalem. Tsukiko was furious, no piss. His parent is complete idiot for doing this. She felt sorry for snap at him. "So what now?" He head inside the cave and cross his legs.

"I am going to look into my mindscape. Maybe my original has left something." Kazuma said as he close his eyes. He opens his eyes to see not the white plain. But inside a palace. He looks around and found a training ground. Then an Image of Creator appears.

"Hello. I am an illusion of the Creator. You are here to master everything the he have left. So are you ready?" Illusion Creator asked.

"Yes, I am." Kazuma replied as the training start. For hours he has master everything. Element, martial art, weapons, and his power of the eyes, also known as Eyes of Eternal. It's the most power doujutsu in the entire worlds. Unlike the other eyes power, the Eyes of Eternal chose the most worthy. He to the library to look around to find all kind of world out there. Kazuma have known all kind of world out there so he can become strong, to become the ultimate being. He opening his eyes and found himself in the real world. Tsukiko and Yoko ran up to him.

"What did you find?" Yoko asked as he got up to his feet.

"Everything that I need. We got other world to go." Kazuma said as a portal open up.

\- 2 years later-

Kazuma stood up at the roof wear a black hoody jacket, blue pants, and white sneakers. He was seeing one of the girl, and the boy genius fighting. The girl have short, black hair, green eyes, peach skin, white shirt, green vest, red bow, green skirt, white shock, and black shoes. The boy have short orange hair, blue eyes, peach skin, wear a glasses, white lab coat, blue pants, purple gloves, black boots, and a battle suit. He looks at the other girls knowing that they are sisters. One have long orange hair, red bow, pink eyes, peach skin, white shirt, red bow, pink vest, pink skirt, white socks, and black shoes. The other girl have blonde twin pig tail, blue eyes, peach skin, wear a white shirt, blue vest, blue skirt, red bow, white socks, and black shoes. He has already traveled into other worlds.

The first world is that he has entered the world of yokai and meant Moka and her family there. They have become friend between him and his family. However on her tenth birthday, an attack started on the Shuzen castle. It turn out it was her eldest sister, Akua. The battle with her and Akasha were fighting each other when Kazuma step in. He has known Akua's pain when she was in China and her reason to join Fairy Tale. Kazuma have able is save Akasha and Akua from this.

The second world is he meant a kid name Goku who is a Sayian. Kazuma and Goku have become rival for sometimes. He kind of reminds him of Daigo back in his world. They have meant an old man who willing to train them. They do different training to become strong. But Kazuma aim to become the ultimate. They even have a spar together. Kazuma found the old man peaking on the woman side. He kicks his ass for that as he listen to his scream. Kazuma and Goku have one final spar before he leave this world. But the battle ended in a draw. But it was a good fight and hope they can meet again.

The third worlds go way off course for Kazuma. He ends up in the three kingdoms in China. He walks around the cities to look around. But he suddenly felt a presence watching him. It turn out that it was Nuwa, (Using Warriors Orochi one) was watching him. It turn out he have caught her interest. Kazuma have shown her his determination and resolves. He also got to cook food for Nuwa but she refuse. The only thing that can beat her is the puppy eyes and pouting face. He got Nuwa to sigh in defeat and try his food. She got to eat in an unladylike manner and she like it. Kazuma leave the world without saying good bye to Nuwa. They have a feeling they are going to cross path again.

The fourth world is that he gone to the hell to see if this underworld is different than the hell he knows. He saw a battle at the castle to see a Serafall Leviathan, the current and Katerea Leviathan, the descended of the original Leviathan. The battle ended with Serafall win, and Katerea defeated, slowly dying. He was walking up to her and asked if she want to live. Katerea nodded and let her leave alive. Kazuma went to the human and meant Isae and Irina when he is traveling. They got to play with him, but he have to go without saying good bye. But they made a promise they meant again.

The fifth world is that he meant Momoyo, Kazuko, and Tesshin at the Kawakami temple. He train under there to learn to techquine, and how to be in control. He also saves Miyako from a bully, which earn her love. Kazuma also make friend of the Kazama family, earning his friendship, and family. Even Chris, who he just meant. He also left to say good bye and promise they can meet again.

The sixth world is he meets a girl name, Medeka, who hold god like power, which surprise him. They became fast friend, and sometimes have a spar with each other. He even got to meet her family. Kazuma told her that he have to leave but will meet again.

The last was one was hell. He has begun to train with Hiko Seijuro, who refuses to teach him because of what happen to his last apprentice Kenshin. Kazuma grab his sora katana saying that, 'he wasn't Kenshin, he is Kazuma Kusagari!' In order is master the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. All the stuff that he has did to him was horrible! But it was worth it to train his style. He even travels around the world to learn new style and techniques.

Kazuma let out a sigh for this battle. "Well, got nothing better to do." Kazuma said as he appears in the middle of the battle and blocking their fist.

"What the?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Move!" The girl demand.

"That enough. You two have already causes enough damage to school ground. Now you guy must listen to the teacher tell you." Kazuma said as they look to see a man with black hair with a short ponytail, black eyes, and pale skin, wear a blue jacket with yellow stripes, blue pants, white sneaker, and carry a bamboo sword on his back.

"I thank you for stop this fight. However, I want all of you to come to my dojo." He said as they went inside sitting down. "I sure you all aware that fighting in school is a very serious here." Kazuma knew who he referring to. He turns his head to Kazuma. "I grateful for what you done Mr..."

"Sorry, but I have to keep my identity a secret, so I cannot tell you." Kazuma said.

"I understand." He said. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jack."

"I'm Blossom."

"I'm Buttercup."

"I'm Bubbles."

"And I'm Dexter."

"Nice to meet you." Kazuma said as he saw a pink dog. "And who the dog?" They look at the dog as Bubbles squeal.

"Ah puppy!" Bubbles exclaimed as she hug the puppy.

"I see you notice Courage." Jack said.

"Courage?" Blossom asked.

"It was a name given to his mistress." Jack replied. "She has come last night with her injured dog."

"Why would someone do that to a sweet dog?" Bubbles asked in sad tone.

"I don't know Bubbles. I have been nursing and caring for him back to health. His mistress hasn't come back, but I don't mind. It's always nice to have company." Jack said as he got up to his feet. "I know one medicine that will heal him."

"What that?" Bubbles asked.

"Love, Bubbles. Take care!" Jack called as he left the room. Bubbles got to her feet and ran out the door.

"I'm going to play with Courage!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Don't go too far!" Blossom shouted as she stares at Kazuma.

"Is there something on your mind? You have been staring at me since we enter the dojo." Kazuma said making Blossom blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry, could you tell us about yourself?" Blossom asked making Buttercup look at her.

"Come on Blossom. There no way he could tell us about him." Buttercup said.

"I guess I can give you some." Kazuma said making Blossom look at her sister with a victory smirk.

"Shut up." Buttercup muttered.

"My like are the people that are precious to me, pizza, meat, cars, video game, cards game, rock, hip up, jazz, pork ramen, and people who have strong will, determination, and resolves. My dislike are people who think they are mighty but weak, abuse, rob what is rightly theirs, people hurt that are precious to me, those who pick on the weak, people without determination or resolve, weak opponents, those who abandon people for themselves or other thing, discriminator to people just because their different or other reason, rapist, traitor only to gain for power for themselves, and arrogant people. My hobbies, races, fight strong opponent, training, reading, listen to music, learn, and created new technique." Kazuma said.

"What... You create created technique?" Blossom asked as Kazuma rise up his hand. Then a swirl of wind and particles form into a ball. "What the-?!"

"This is the Ray Sphere. A non-element can be fuse or form with anything." Kazuma said.

"A non-element? What are you some anime characters?" Buttercup asked.

'In the original world you are a cartoon characters...' Kazuma thought as he looks at Buttercup. "Trust me, I have created many new technique than you can ever image. I use to dream of becoming a ninja."

"A ninja? Right~? And I'm Buttercup, the pirate." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scold.

"However, it was a worthless dream." Kazuma said getting everyone attention.

"What do you mean?" Dexter asked finally spoke.

"Being a ninja is just a small piece. What I'm truly after is to become the ultimate being." Kazuma said as Courage ran in the room with a worry look on his face. Then he turns into a pink image of Godzilla and then turns back.

"What kind of stupid dog are you?" Buttercup asked.

"He always likes this." Dexter said.

"Courage, did something happen to Bubbles?" Kazuma said as they heard a scream. They ran outside to see a monster three head, orange body, and blue light coming out of his back. One of the mouth holding Bubbles in his mouth.

(Play Bleach ost 3 track 18)

"Holy..." Blossom said speechless.

"Shit..." Kazuma finished her. Then an attack came as Kazuma quickly grab Blossom and move out of the way. He turns his head to see her blush as she was in his arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... Thank you..." Blossom said.

"Hey! Can you two stop making goggles eyes which each other!" Buttercup called.

"We need a plan to defeat that thing." Dexter said.

"Plan! Slam! I solves this with the old fashion way!" Buttercup said as she do the flip and extend her right leg. "Buttercup Kick!"

'More like Rider Kick!' Kazuma thought when the monster open it mouth and fire a beam at her knocking Buttercup unconscious. The monster then scoops up with another mouth.

"Buttercup!" Her sisters exclaimed with tear in their eyes. Kazuma appear in front of the monster with the Ray Sphere in his hand.

(End Bleach ost track 18, play Kamen Rider Decade ost 21)

"Ray Sphere!" Kazuma thrust his hand into the monster making him roar in pain, making Bubbles and Buttercup go. He has created two illusion clones to catch the girls and move them where Blossom is. Buttercup opens her eyes and flush as Illusion clone 1 is holding her.

"Are you alright?" Illusion clone 1 asked making her nod. "Good." The clones place Bubbles and Buttercup next to Blossom. "Stay here and don't move." The illusion clones appear next to Kazuma. "So boss. What now?"

"You two engage in close combat. I use the sniper rifle to find a weak spot." Kazuma ordered as he summons a sniper rifle.

"Got it." Illusion clones replied as they charge at the monster. They throw punch and kick, even working together as a team. Kazuma analysis the thing and found the weak spot. He pulls the trigger as the bullet headed straight into his chest, causing the beast to explode. He let out a sigh as his illusion came into Kazuma as he walks up to Buttercup. He bends his knee and hell the wound on her leg. At a moment, the wound is gone.

(End Kamen Rider Decade ost 21)

"How did you-?" Buttercup about to ask.

"I know healing power about for a while back." Kazuma cutter her off as he got up to his feet. "Let hope me meet again someday." Kazuma teleport to the living room since they are living in this world. Kazuma remove his hood to see gotten quite older a bit.

"Kazu-kun!" A blur tackle Kazuma as he landed to the ground on his back.

"Yoko-chan, how are you doing?" Kazuma asked with a smile. She is now wearing a white t-shirt, blue jean, and black shoes.

"Good!" Yoko exclaimed. Yoko has become his girlfriend during their travels. She has developed more and more feeling to Kazuma for some time.

"Still doing that Yoko?" A voice asked as they turn their head to see Tsukiko. She is now wearing a, black open jacket, white shirt underneath, black pant, and black shoes. She is also Kazuma's girlfriend, just like Yoko, she has developed feeling for Kazuma. She and Yoko decide to share since he wants to make the entire girl happy. Just for a moment, a girl with violet hair, golden eyes, peach skin, wear a white shirt, blue jean, and white sneakers.

"Kazuma-sama, your back." She said making Kazuma sigh.

"For the last time, Aila. Stop calls me Kazuma-sama." Kazuma said. During their trip, he has encountered a very young skill swordsman. Kazuma was impress by her skill and asked her train her. Aila said no one bother to train her so she has to train by herself. She feels like no one in her town love her. Kazuma felt sad and affect her to travel with them to other world. During their travel, Aila develop respect and feeling for Kazuma. Suddenly, a girl with long red hair, blue eyes, peach skin, wear a red t-shirt, blue jean, and black shoes, came up behind her.

"Onii-kun is right, Aila. Kazuma doesn't like formally from his friend, and family." She said.

"Hey, Kazumi." Kazuma greeted. One day, Yoko and Tsukiko was experiment his illusions clone, and turn it to a real, live, female version of him. He was getting used to it. But she has developed feeling for him. Now he has four girlfriends to keep him happy.

"Hey onii-kun." Kazumi greeted back. "How you are doing?"

"Pretty good. This world has a lot of interest people." Kazuma said.

"So what do we do?" Yoko asked.

"You're seeing." Kazuma said.

-A few month-

Thing have started to change in this world. First he enters the school Megaville Elementary as the new student. He has become quite populate there. Good thing is that the powerpuff girls don't know his face. Second that he meet a girl Bell. She was injured during a fight with someone. Luckily for her and to Kazuma he have healed her wound and asked her to keep a secret, which she did. And final is a new origination call Helix, where children who have superpowers treated like monster. Kazuma know that feeling. One night when he was walking home from store is that there was a mob as he saw them throwing rock at Blood?

-Flash back-

_Kazuma walking down the street for a walk when there was a mob at an alley. He went pass them to see a girl, with blood red hair, red eyes, pale skin, wear a blue hair braid with black flower on it, white cape with red trim, white suit with golden belt, shoulder-less sleeves, black top, red line, and golden belt, red wrist guard, red leg guard and black shoes. They are throwing rock at her for the entire thing that she done. Kazuma remind himself of that situation. He couldn't take it anymore. Kazuma ran in front of her and stretch out his arms. "That enough!" Kazuma shouted making everyone look at him._

_"What are you doing boy?! Can't you see you're defending a monster?" The leader of the mob exclaimed._

_"The true monster here is you guy!" Kazuma shouted making the girl look at him. "You think that she is a monster just because she is different than you guy!"_

_"Shut your damn mouth you brat!" One of the mob shouted throw at rock at his head. Blood leaking down his forehead causing her to snap._

_"How dare you!" She yelled snapping their heads as they fell on the down dead. She soon rushes to Kazuma, kneeing next to him. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah, I fine." Kazuma replied as they got back up to their feet._

_"Why did you help me?" Kazuma let out chuckles._

_"What? I can't help a cute girl out?" That causes her to blush._

_"Sis!" They turn their head to see a girl with black hair that tied into a pony tail, yellow eyes, peach skin, wear a yellow bow, a yellow chest plate, silver shoulder pate, yellow armor pantie, silver gauntlet, and silver boots. The other is a girl with hot magenta hair, purple eyes, pale skin, wear purple hair headbands, purple with golden trim armor, shoulder-less sleeves with golden trim, and purple boots with golden trim. The girl with black hair ran up to her sister. "Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine." She said as she looks at the pink hair girl. "Can you heal his wound?" They turn their head to see Kazuma as the girl with black hair look at her sister._

_"Are you sure?" She whispered with distrust. "He one of them." The girl with red hair looks at her._

_"He is the one who stand up to me and got hit in the head by a rock." She replied making them wide eyes. "Behania, heal his wound already."_

_"Ye...yes!" The pink hair girl, known as Behania said as she rush over to Kazuma and heal his wound. He soon then let out chuckles making everyone confuse._

_"You sure have an interesting people. The cute pink hair girl with her healing abilities." Kazuma said making her blush. "And the beautiful black hair girl with a care nature." That has her blush. "So what your names?"_

_"I'm Blood." The red hair girl, known as Blood replied. "This is my sister Biohazard, and my student, Behania. What your name?"_

_"I'm Kazuma Kusagari." Kazuma replied._

-Flash back end-

He has gotten to know her sisters and students for some time. For Blood and Bio sister, Blaze, and Blood's students, Bethona, and Sabrina. They secretly go into his house to get to know him more. They even tried out his food, which it tastes heavenly. When they meant Yoko, Tsukiko, Aila, and Kazumi, Kazuma said that they were his family. They got to know them and they like them like they like Kazuma. Bell also takes her sisters, Barasia, and Breannin over at a night.

But he got information on the corrupted government and all their secrets keep away from the heroes and civilian. He found out they not only kidnapped kids with power, but also kidnapped normal kids to test their drug on them. That makes him piss off. Not to mention that they're going to be a traitor in Helix. With the Shadowpuff, and the Powerpuff there it became a trap.

-With the other-

Blood, along with her sisters Bio, and Blaze, who have blond hair with grey tip, orange eyes, pale skin, wear an orange suit with black trim, orange skirt with black trim, long orange shoulder-less sleeves up with black trim, and orange boots with black trim. Also her students, Behania, Bethona, who have long purple brown hair, reddish pink eyes, pale skin, wear a magenta armor with golden trim, and crystal gem on it, magenta shoulder-less sleeves on her right arm with golden trim, a magenta shield on her left with golden trim and a gem. And Sabrina, who have orange hair with two curl pony tail, green eyes, pale skin, wear a white and black suit, white shoulder-less sleeves with black trim, green scarfs on her arms, and white boots with black trim.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are trap there with them. Bell, and her sisters, Barasia, who have black hair that tied into a pony tail, black eyes, pale skin, wear a black dress with white trim, white socks, and black shoes. And Breannin, who have light blue hair that tied into twin tails, dark blue eyes, pale skin, wear a dark blue dress with black trim, white socks, and black shoes.

They are feeling tired when the traitor, Vic, who have black hair, red eyes, pale skin, wear a black trench coat, grey t-shirt, black cargo pant, and black military boots, absorbed their energy making them weak.

"Vic! What is the meaning of this?!" Blood demand as Vic laugh.

"I here to steal all of your power for myself and take over the world!" Vic replied.

"You never going to get away with this!" Bio shouted making Vic laugh even harder.

"Oh contrail. I'm having all the power while you all weak!" Vic said look at Blood, her sister, and her students. "And don't you think that I know about that boy..." He put his finger on his chin. "What his name..." Vic what thinking at a moment as he snap his fingers. "Ah, that right. Kazuma was it?" That got every girls anger at him.

"You stay away from Kazuma!" Buttercup shouted with an anger tone.

"Oh scary." Vic mocked. "But have... Maybe I'll send you guy his corpse as a gift or drag him here to making you guy watch him die."

Suddenly there was a clapped. They look around to see where it coming from. When they saw who was clapping, it was Kazuma. "That is one nasty plan."

"Kazuma!" The girls shouted in worried as Vic grin.

"Well... It looks like you came all this way to save them." Vic said.

"You got that right you bastard." Kazuma said making the girls wide eyes. They never hear him cursed before at all.

"Since you came. I'll guess you have to die." Vic said as he charging at Kazuma as his hand ready to aim at his heart.

"Kazuma!" The girls shouted with tears in their eyes hoping Kazuma would move. But he just stand there as Vic getting closer to him. Kazuma duck underneath and upper cup him to the ceiling making the girls shock. Vick got down and look at Kazuma with an anger look.

"You know... I was about to give you a quick death. But now you will die painfully!" Vic shouted in anger as charge at him again throwing punches and kicks. Kazuma just dodging him with ease like he couldn't care. The girls were shock seeing Kazuma to going toe to toe with Vic, who steal their power. Kazuma let out a bored sigh as he open his hand as a Ray Sphere was created making them wide eyes.

"Don't tell me!" Bell shouted.

"Ray Sphere!" Kazuma shouted thrust his Ray Sphere into Vic's chest making him sending to the wall coughing out blood.

"Ray Sphere? Don't tell me that you're..." Vic said relieving who he is facing.

"That right. The mysteries boy with unknown power. Kazuma Kusagari." Kazuma said making them shock to the very core. Vic got over his shock and laugh like a mad man.

"This is perfect. I can absorb all of your power and turn it into mine." Vic said as he open his hand.

"Kazuma!" The girls shouted as Vic tried to absorb his power. But he let out a cry of pain as he fell onto his knee with a bleeding arm.

"How?!" Vic demand.

(Play Kamen Rider Decade Parallel Worlds)

"Do you honestly think that my power is easily to be control?" Kazuma said. "There a different power between you and me." That got everyone attention. "The reason is that I train long and hard to become strong. Fighting every battle, pushing beyond my limited, and having a determination to become strong. While you are just a rat stealing from over people who can't do thing for themselves. I have been through suffering, torture, beaten, and close to death longer than you." Vick got up to his feet look at Kazuma with an anger look.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm just a passing through nephalem. Remember that." Kazuma replied making everyone confuse. Nephalem? What is he talking about? Kazuma then point his finger at him and flinch his wrist. "Now, it's time to count up your sins."

(End Kamen Rider Decade Parallel Worlds)

"So cool!" Bubbles exclaimed with star in her eyes.

"That was pretty good." Breannin agreed.

"I seem better." Barasia and Buttercup said. 'Okay, that was pretty cool.'

"Hey sis. Have you heard of a nephalem?" Bio asked making Blood shook her head.

"I have never heard of it." Blood replied as Vic got up to his feet.

"I don't care if you god himself! I kill you!" Vic shouted as his charge at Kazuma. But he summons his sore katana with a blue hilt, golden dragon with a white gem in its mouth at the end of the hilt, a round guard, and black sheet.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu: Dragon Flash!" Kazuma exclaimed as he appear behind Vic a few feet. There was blood on his blade as he swings it to get the blood off as it fell on the flood. Kazuma begin to sheath his blade and with a 'click!' Blood exploded from Vic's body as he fell on the ground dead in the pool of his own blood. The other is shock to the core that he takes him out in a flash without hardly any effort. "Come on out. I know you there." They were confused on what he said until an old man walk out of the shadow. He have grey hair, brown eyes, pale skin, wear a green suit with four stars, green pants, and black shoes. "General Hawk Adam." Kazuma said with venom at his name.

"I'm surprise. How did you know?" Hawk asked.

"You use Vic in other to weaken the Trinities, Shadowpuff, and the Powerpuff Girls in other to take a glory. By the weaken the girls, you need Vick the jobs without dirty your hands and betray him. All you need is one good lie and a rival of blood in other for your act." Kazuma explained making the girls shock and Hawk impress. "But tell me one thing?"

"What that?" Kazuma turn around showing anger and rage in his eyes.

"Not only you kidnapped children with power but you also take normal kids to test your drug?!" Kazuma demand making the girls shock evermore.

"What..." Bubbles said speechless.

"Why did you do that?!" Kazuma demand again.

"It for the good of mankind. I watch these super being defend and take over our world. Image who we use them." Hawk said.

"What about the president?! Do they know?!" Hawk shook his head.

"No they don't. The president didn't know because he is too busy helping the people."

"So you doing this from the shadow?!"

"Why yes I am."

"You sick bastard."

"Come on now. All fair in love and war." Hawk raises his hand and snaps his finger. Then soldiers with M4A1 pointed their weapons at them. "I'm saying that you die by the Helix during the battle. No one was ever known."

"But there one problem."

"What that?"

"How to take the glory... When the people know the truth." Kazuma pull down his sleeve to relieve his watch blink in red as Hawk immunity know.

"Don't tell that you-"

"That right. Now know the truth about you and your plan." Hawk gritted his teeth in anger being beating by some kid.

"Fire!" The soldiers are ready to fire at them. But a beam shot them as they fell on the ground with holes in their chest. Kazuma walk calmly with his sora katana in his hand while Hawk is backing away from here. "Now Kazuma... How about me name a deal?" He disappears for a second as Hawk look around to find him until he felt pain in his chest. He looks down to see a blade in his chest and then look up to see Kazuma's face.

"I want your life." Kazuma said as he pull out his sora katana and slice him in half. He turns around to see the girls looking at him with shock, awe, and a bit of fear. Kazuma let out a sigh as an orb appear, but this time white and blue. "Light heal." He throws the orb up in the air as it turns into particles as they fell onto the girls when they felt their wound heals and their power back. Kazuma walk up to them with a straight face. "I suppose you want answer."

-Playing ending Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi-

_Akaku akaku akaku akaku yurete... Yume no yume no hate e... (Beyond the red, red dreams shaking... Beyond the red, red dreams shaking...)_

_A sky appear with the title, "__Rise of the Ultimate Being__"_

_Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi? (How many time we given up to this stiffing pressure?)_

_The scene to Kazuma in his room with his leg to his chest and arms wrap around it as the image of his neglection appear in the shadow as it fade away when Kazuma lower his head. _

_Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me wo samashitekui. (These feelings with nowhere to go begin to close their eyes.)_

_Then it change to Yoko in a sewor trap behind the cage with tears of regret came down of her face._

_Kegare no nai sono zankoku na koto. (Has that smile with no impurities been lost to cruelty?)_

_The scene change to Creator in the white void look at his reincarnation lives with a piss off look._

_Tooru sonzai da to wakaru up. (I know that we're just passing existences.)_

_Tsukiko appear as the moon is behind with tears in her eyes as a tears drop fell to the floor._

_Mienai kigu kokoro mushibamu dake na no ni. (Although the unseen wounds are just eating away at my heart.)_

_The chain of Kazuma's past lunch out on him and restrain him as tears coming down._

_Yami no naka ni ima mo yadoru. (Even now, I as remain in darkness.)_

_A light appear in front of him as the Creator appear with a hand reaching out._

_Omoi wo asaekirenai. (Thoughts of you won't stop weighting down my mind)_

_Kazuma struggles against his chain until it's break and grab the Creator's hands._

_Akaku akaku akaku yurete. (Beyond the red, red dream shaking.)_

_The worlds started to appear as Kazuma is standing in the center of the multiverse._

_Yume no yume no hate e deatte shimatta. (Beyond the red, red dream shaking, the two of us had to meet.)_

_Kazuma turn around to Konoha and snarl with a disgusting look._

_Unmei ga mawaridasu. (Our fate began to turn.)_

_Yoko and Tsukiko turn around to see Kazuma with a warm smile._

_Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu. (A secret that nobody, nobody knows.)_

_Kazuma standing in front of the door with a hard expression on his face._

_Ochite Ochite Ochite. Mou modorenai. (Falling, falling, falling. We can't return things how they used to be)_

_The door opening to see his lover standing next to his throne with a warm smile on their face._

_Tsumi no Kigandemo. Kitto... (No matter how much we slice apart these sins. Surely...)_

_Kazuma let out a smile as he sat on his throne place his left leg on his right then, his elbow on the arms and his fist to his cheeks._


End file.
